Azazel (Midnightverse)
Azazel is a character in the Light Novel/Anime, Highschool DxD, as well as a major supporting character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Azazel is the former leader of the Fallen Angels after he passed the position onto Shemhazai until Ambriel is ready to take up the position. Azazel is the youngest of the Seven Archangels alongside Azrael. History TBA Appearance Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee. He wears a maroon V neck long coat that opens up at the hem exposing some of his chest. In his true form, Azazel emits a massive amount of light from his body making him appear as an avatar of pure light. As of the moment, Azazel possesses 14 jet black wings. Personality Azazel is described by his siblings and fellow fallen angels to be charismatic. He is wise yet insane, laid-back yet serious. Azazel is extremely perverted yet much of that perversion is directed at his wife, Penemue. However, the reason he fell goes beyond lust and wished to have a child of his own much like his older sister, Lucifer. Azazel can also be very immature. During the meeting of the deities to discuss the world-class rating games, he decided to call it the Azazel Cup. Many of the leaders called it "shameless" and "narcissistic." As a leader, Azazel is shown to be compassionate and fair. He is able to endear his fellow fallen angels into following him. He is also strict and harsh to those who betray the Grigori, or now the Celestial Council. Azazel cares a great deal about those he considers his friends and family. He is very protective of Mitsuki and Ambriel seeing them as the former as his daughter. When Issei was deemed missing, Azazel went into a rage and mobilized most of his resources to have an off the books search for Issei. He was very glad when he came back. Azazel cares for his siblings very much. He is often seen joking and butting heads with his twin sister, Azrael. Of all the Archangels, Azazel is said to be the laziest yet he spends a lot of his time studying Sacred Gears and their resemblance to Enochian Weapons. Powers/Abilities Azazel is an extremely powerful angel being an Archangel of the Lord. He is ranked as a BBB Rank Deity Class due to his loss of power. At his full strength, Azazel is said to be more powerful than the Elder Gods and Dragon Gods. *'Immense Strength': Azazel is said to wield an immense level of strength on par with his fellow Archangels. *'Immense Speed': Azazel is able to move at immense speeds and is able to move without his opponent noticing. *'Immense Durability': Azazel possesses an immense level of durability. *'Highly Advanced Telekinesis': Azazel possesses telekinetic abilities on par with his sister. *'Nigh-Absolute Photokinesis': As an Archangel and the son of God, Azazel possesses nearly infinite power over light itself. He has demonstrated before the events of the story the ability to create countless light spears to rain down on his opponents. **'Highly Advanced Smiting': As an Archangel, it is implied that Azazel possesses the same powers as his siblings. *'Highly Advanced Tempestakinesis': Upon hearing that Issei's messages, Azazel created a massive storm out of his grief that engulfed the entire territory of the Grigori which is said to encompass an area the size of Russia. *'Chaotic Form': Azazel's true form is extremely harmful and possibly fatal to those around him. When he assumed his true form after hearing what happened to Issei, the mere energy flowing off of his form was enough to harm Vali in his Balance Breaker despite him being behind a barrier erected by Baraqiel, Shemhazai, and Penemue, the three being Seraphs that are not at full power. **'Destructive Countenance': Azazel's true form began to destroy the very foundations of the Grigori. *'Flight': Azazel is capable of flying using his fourteen wings. *'Teleportation': Azazel can teleport without the use of magic circles. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Azazel possesses immense combat skills being able to easily fight on the level of Gods. *'Master Spearman': Unlike his fellow Fallen Angels, Azazel prefers to wield a spear as opposed to sword or bow. *'Master Magician': Azazel is well versed in many forms of magic. He can even cast Enochian Magic which is said to be lost to time. Trivia *Azazel is much more powerful than his canon counterpart. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels